


Uprising Phoenix

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Uprising Phoenix [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crash and Cortex are best friends, Gen, Island Magic too, Pokemon are in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Everyone has their old designs except for Nina (since hers was the only one I really liked). I own nothing except Crash can talk in this, everyone has Pokemon of their own, island magic is mentioned, and I own any original characters used.

**Cortex's POV**

Well, today was my worst day ever. Not only did Uka-Uka fire me but he had Nina take my place! Never in my life had I been so embarrassed. Not only was Nina better than me at everything but she was about to kill my friend...er...enemy - Crash Bandicoot. Nina was riding a mutant spider. Crash wasn't riding a mutant but he managed to defeat my niece. Coco - (Crash's little sister and a genius) who was brainwashed to do Nina's bidding and finish the Doominator - was freed as she jumped down and hugged Crash.

She gushed, "You did it, Crash! Thanks, big brother!"

Nina struggled to her feet as I stood next to Crash and Coco, sniffing something in the air.

I asked, "Hey, does anyone smell that?"

Nina questioned, hissing a bit, "Smell what?"

Crash also sniffed the air as he answered, "I smell smoke."

Before any of us could react, a red flash light started as the alarm system went off.

_"Warning! Warning! Fire in cockpit! If not attended to, this robot will promptly self-destruct in 5 minutes."_

I grabbed onto the railing as the robot shook. This was bad. Really bad. Course the Doominator was going to explode cause all of my other robots did. Well, except for Mega Bandicoot. But that was a story for another day.

Coco stated, panicking, "We have to get out of here!"

Nina hissed, getting to her feet, "Oh no. I'm not going anywhere until you Bandicoots are long and gone!"

Crash started to say, getting annoyed, "Nina, we don't have..."

"What's the matter, Crash," I asked, turning on my evil act. I had to if I was going to get Nina to leave. "Afraid to face me alone?"

Nina perked up as she stated, hissing still, "What?! But this isn't your assignment! This is mine! You were fired!"

 _'She has to be stubborn at a time like this,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

I replied, sounding harsh, "Sorry but you failed and now it is my turn to step up."

Crash told Coco, "Grab Nina and get out of here."

Coco asked, worried, "What about you?"

Crash answered, "I will catch up with you. Now go!"

Coco nodded and with that she ran out with my niece. As soon as I knew that they were out of earshot, I looked at Crash. He wasn't in a fighting stance but rather he shot me a very confused look. I smiled a bit. Out of all of the times that this had happened, he was still my best friend.

I simply questioned, "Yes?"

He asked, "What was that all about?"

I answered, "I wanted to talk to you." I shrugged as I added, "I know this isn't the best time...nor the place."

He stated, "You've picked better places, that is true." I smiled a bit. There was the Crash Bandicoot I knew so well. He asked, "So, what's up?"

I answered, "Crash...I don't want to be the villain anymore. Being fired by Uka-Uka today was a blessing. I am going to return to my old roots of just being me. Neo Periwinkle Cortex."

He smiled now as he stated, "About time."

Suddenly, the warning system went off again.

_"Warning! Warning! Fire in the cockpit! Three minutes until self-destruction!"_

Crash told me, "We better move."

I nodded and replied, "Right."

With that, the two of us started to run as things started to fall.

_"One minute until self-destruction!"_

Crash and I got to a small hole - only big enough for Crash to go through. I paled. Did this mean that I was going to...?

He stated, "I could dig so you can make it too."

_"50 seconds until self-destruction!"_

I replied, "There's not much time. Please you should go."

Crash protested, "No! Not without you!"

_"40 seconds until self-destruction!"_

I yelped, "Crash, please!"

Crash protested, "No!"

_"30 seconds until self-destruction!"_

I got out a Pokeball as I threw it, making my most trusted partner, Salamence appear. Salamence roared strongly as I saw the instantaneous fear in Crash's eyes. He knew I was going to do it. I had to. I had to make him go. _'Just forgive me for this, old friend,'_ I thought.

I ordered Salamence, "Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence formed the blue sphere in its mouth as I heard the 20 second warning. Time seemed to just stop for me. Even though I knew that Dragon Pulse was going create a big enough hole for me to escape - I didn't want to. I couldn't go back to being good after all of this time. No one would forgive me for the things I did. I couldn't blame them. I knew this was the cowards way out but I deserved it after what happened with the Evil Twins. _'May God have mercy on my soul,'_ I thought.

"Cortex don't do it," Crash yelled, breaking me out of my trace.

I saw my best friend running towards me, with 10 seconds left.

"Let it go, Salamence," I shouted.

Salamence let go of the Dragon type move, blasting Crash into the wall and destroying that wall.

_"5..."_

I saw Crash had landed on the grass outside, making a quick recovery from the Dragon Pulse.

_"4..."_

He started to run towards the Doominator, where Salamence and I were awaiting our doom. The irony.

_"3..."_

I heard Coco yelling for her brother to stop, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to save me.

_"2..."_

_'Farewell, Nina,'_ I thought, looking at my niece, _'May Nacey find you someday...'_

_"1..."_

The explosion was deafening. I screamed in pain as did my trusted and valued partner, Salamence. _'Farewell to you all,'_ I thought, as my world went dark.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Been a long time since I did a Crash Bandicoot fanfiction. So I decided to return with story after hearing the song 'Uprising'. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

**Crash's POV**

(A few days later)

I couldn't believe it. My best friend...dead. And it was all because of me. I didn't care what Coco said that it wasn't my fault, I felt like it was. I literally couldn't believe that Cortex stood in the Doominator and waited for his death. Him and his Salamence. My mind was like paused at that moment. At that chilling, frighting moment. My best friend...was gone forever... No one saw Nina after the explosion nor N. Gin and Tiny for that matter.

Coco placed her hand on my shoulder and said softly, "Cheer up, Crash... It will be okay..."

I sniffled as I replied, "Maybe but it's all my fault..."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?"

I perked up at that. She had a point. I hated when she did that... How was it my fault when Cortex accept his fate? I couldn't really answer Coco's question as I kept my eyes outside and my mind in the past... There was so much that happened back then. I wasn't expecting to be mutated.

I wasn't expecting for my first friend to be an evil scientist. I wasn't expecting to soften his heart. I wasn't expecting years, literal years, that we would be doing the same thing day in and day out. I wasn't expecting that one year, one year, would change all of that.

That was the year that the Evil Twins were here. Cortex and I decided to team up to get rid of them. With us were not only Nina but also the Pichu brothers, John and Pete. John and Pete, while they made a lot of jokes, they were also big help. They made things a lot easier. They were trusted with us.

Sure, Nina knew the situation between her Uncle and I. But she was willing to try evil. So things went back to somewhat normal after that event. Same old song and dance. Only Cortex was stepping out of the lime light. Now what happened before the explosion wasn't his fault - mostly. But what happened after...

...

**Normal POV**

"He's been like that ever since after the explosion," Crunch muttered, as he had Wumpa Fruit juice.

Crunch was sitting at the kitchen table while Crash was on the couch, by the window. Coco joined Crunch, worried about her brother. She never seen Crash so...depressed before. Granted, he was sad when John and Pete left after the Evil Twins incident and finding out that Pasadena wasn't exactly interested in him but she never (in her entire life) saw him so upset. It tugged at her heart strings. She felt really bad for him.

"He is taking this rather hard," Coco added, sadly.

Crunch sadly nodded in agreement. Although Crunch was a cousin to Crash and hadn't known him as long as Coco did but...he knew the depressed state very well. The two male Bandicoots bonded after Pasadena rejected Crash as a boyfriend. For some reason, during that night, Crash's mind seemed to be anywhere else than on what happened between him and Pasadena.

Aku-Aku stated, "It is unclear at this moment why he is acting this way but we can now presume that there was something going on between Crash and Cortex."

Coco added, "We should know more once John and Pete arrive."

Aku-Aku asked, "And when we will that be?"

Crunch answered, "We're presuming they'll be here Friday."

Coco looked up at the magical mask and questioned, "Any sign of the bad guys ever since that explosion?"

Aku-Aku replied, "Not yet. One thing is for sure, my brother will not waste time replacing Cortex."

Crunch whispered, "I was afraid of that..."

Suddenly, Crash spoke, "...the castle was cold that night..." Everyone perked up as they looked at him. He added, "...that day... That horrid day..."

Coco perked up as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Crash sadly explained, "There was something between Cortex and me. ...we were best friends..."

Everyone looked surprised. Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex...best friends? It didn't seem possible. But it did explain a lot.

Crunch questioned, "You two were best friends?"

Crash sighed and answered, "Yeah...until that night... The night that...his sister came..."

Coco perked up at this and asked, "Who's sister?"

Crash answered, "Cortex's sister. Nacey and she brought a baby Nina." Everyone looked surprised by this as he added, "I was made captain of Cortex's army, not knowing his _'evil'_ plans. That was until Render - who was jealous that I stole the thunder from him - set me up and caused Cortex and I to become enemies sorta. We forgave each other rather quickly but by the time we were planning to get him on the side of good, Uka-Uka was already free."

Aku-Aku quietly stated, "Crash... I didn't know... I'm sorry."

Crash whispered, "Yeah... Me too..."

...

-Flashback-

_Cortex was sitting on the tower ledge of his castle, letting the wind slightly go through his non existent hair. It was on nights like this he really missed home of London, England. He missed his older sisters: Jasmine and Nacey. Jasmine was the oldest Cortex sibling, technically. There was a fourth Cortex sibling named Edgar but he died when he was four years old during a fire. Cortex sighed, it had been a long time since he had been home, ever since he granted the Academy of Evil._

_"Cortex," a voice asked._

_The evil scientist turned and saw Crash standing there. The south Australian Bandicoot had just been created 48 hours ago and already he was very talkative and very open to Cortex._

_"Hey Crash," Cortex answered, sounding a bit sad._

_"Are you okay," the south Australian Bandicoot questioned, sitting with him._

_"Sorta," Cortex replied, truthfully._

_"What's the matter," Crash asked._

_"Just homesick, thinking of my family back home," Cortex answered._

_"Oh," was Crash's only response._

_"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been home," Cortex stated._

_"Isn't this your home too," Crash asked._

_"I guess so," Cortex answered._

_"Then you are home and with family," Crash stated, smiling._

_"I am," Cortex responded, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, I'm family," Crash replied, still smiling._

-End of Flashback-

_..._

_'And now,'_ Crash thought, as a tear rolled down his face, _'He will be with his family above.'_

_..._

_Wishmaker1028:_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

...where am I? What happened...? Everything was just a blank for me. I sat up and saw something in my hand. It looked like white sand. Was I on a beach or something? I slowly got up, my head pounding like crazy. I put my hand to my head and then looked at my hand. I saw I was wearing dark red gloves and there was a substance on them. I licked it slowly. ...it was blood. Mine, possibly. But who was I? What had happened? I had so many questions but no answers. I heard a low pitched roar and turned on my heel. Right there next to me...was a Salamence, looking as lost as I did. Was this my Salamence? Was it a wild one?

I looked over Salamence and it did the same to me. There was some sort of connection there between us. I couldn't explain it but I just knew it belonged to me. I got a good look at it and saw it was severally hurt, like me. Did something happen to us? And if so...what happened?

"Phoenix," said a voice.

I turned around as I saw a magical mask floating there. I stepped back as I studied it. It was shaped in a large rectangle with its _"skin"_ was of a black color, a large brownish beard, its nose was small and rectangular, and having three bones; one was tied to its forehead, and two were dangling on ropes from both sides of himself. Another notable feature was the yellow stripe located on his forehead. I was scared and a bit confused. Was he addressing me?

"Are you addressing me," I asked, confused.

Granted, I could've questioned why a magical mask was approaching me but that could always wait.

"You don't remember me," the mask questioned, though it seemed like more of a statement.

"Afraid not," I answered, truthfully.

"Well," the mask explained, "Your name is Phoenix and you work for me. My name is Uka-Uka, the evil mask that wants to control all. But..."

"But," I asked, wanting him to continue.

For some reason, I liked where this was going.

Uka-Uka answered, "But there is a problem. Named Crash Bandicoot. And I usually don't come to you unless I hit a snag, since you are a bounty hunter. And I have hit a recent snag. Dr. Neo Cortex is dead. And I need someone to take his place and lead us to victory."

I thought it over. It sounded perfect to me. Leading troops to victory and taking over things. Just what I wanted. Salamence seemed to have smirked. I perked up. This Dragon/Flying type seemed to have liked this offer.

I stated, "I'll agree on a few conditions. One: Salamence comes with me. Two: I get trained to wipe off this Crash Bandicoot off the face of the planet. Three: Not one of my lackeys stands in my way or we'll have a problem."

Uka-Uka smiled evilly at this as he replied, "Done."

I smirked evilly now myself. I rather liked what was thrown at my lap.

...

A few weeks later, Salamence and I were at the top of our game. I felt stronger and I knew Salamence did too. Uka-Uka provided me with a dark red hoodie with a fire emblem sown on the right hand side, dark blue pants, black shoes, wearing a metal mask, and a gray long hat. It all felt right. After our long training, Uka-Uka brought us to a castle.

Uka-Uka stated, "I apologize that we haven't redecorated it yet."

I replied, "It's alright, Uka-Uka. It looks fine."

He opened the door and there, in a room, were a few people. The first one had stocky black hair, had a rocket in his head, black eyes, wearing a white lab coat with yellow buttons on it, black gloves with a yellow stripe in them, black pants, and black shoes.

Uka-Uka commented, "This is N. Gin, a rocket scientist."

I stated, offering my hand, "Evilly pleased to meet you."

N. Gin barely looked at me as I saw the tears in his eyes before he spat on my mask. I wiped it off, a bit disgusted. _'I'll deal with him later,'_ I thought. Uka-Uka brought me over to the next person, or in this case, mutant. He looked like a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile. He had a crocodile's body and tail, and characteristics of a dingo. He was wearing blue jeans and had a fire tank on his back.

Uka-Uka told me, "This is Dingodile, one of the mutants that was created by Cortex."

I said, simply, "Hello."

Dingodile stated, in an Australian accent, "Hey, welcome aboard."

 _'At least I got one minion on my side so far,'_ I thought. Uka-Uka brought me over to the next person. He was slightly taller than me but had bolts in his neck, a long rectangle head, wearing a silver lab coat, silver pants, silver gloves, and silver boots. He seemed like he was holding a beaker.

Uka-Uka stated, "This is Nitrous Brio, chemist."

I replied, "Greetings."

N. Brio responded, "Well, what a change to have someone new after all of this time."

 _'Kiss up,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Uka-Uka brought me over to the next person. It was another mutant. It was a Tasmanian tiger. He was an orange, muscular creature with sharp fangs and pointed claws. He was wearing spiked shoulder pads, metal bracelets, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red sneakers.

Uka-Uka told me, "This is Tiny Tiger, another mutant created by Cortex."

I said, "Hi there."

Tiny grunted, "Tiny says hello."

 _'The minion that talks in the third person,'_ I thought, _'Classic.'_ Finally, Uka-Uka brought me to the last person. It was a girl. She had partially spiked black hair, light-blue skin, prominent buck teeth and a metallic lowercase _'N'_ on her head. Her most distinguishing features were her spring-loaded steel bionic hands. She was wearing a black dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, a blue, pleated miniskirt, and black tanker boots.

Uka-Uka stated, "Lastly, this Nina Cortex, niece of Cortex."

She looked at me with her icy blue eyes and her arms crossed in front of her chest. I wasn't afraid of her but she was intimidating.

I said, "Hello Nina."

Nina asked, "So, you are that bounty hunter that Uka-Uka told us about? How come I haven't heard of you until recently?"

I answered, "I travel the islands and I live with just my Salamence as my protection. But since Uka-Uka has called me in, I want to prove my strength to you all."

Nina stated, "Listen, you jerk. You might have the strength and the skills but you don't have my respect. You are not my uncle."

With that, she and N. Gin left in a huff. _'Looks like I have to deal with them later,'_ I thought, rather darkly.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, there we have it. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

**Phoenix's POV**

That evening, I was introduced to all of Cortex's old cronies and saw a picture of him. Who was he? Why did I...

"Excuse me."

I turned and saw N. Gin standing there behind me. There was a surprise. The second person that hated me today and spat on my mask. _'Well,'_ I thought, _'I'll give him something that he'll REALLY hate.'_

"Yes N. Gin," I stated, looking at the rocket scientist.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied, looking curious.

I looked curious as I asked, "About what?"

N. Gin answered, "About what you plan to do. The Bandicoots give us trouble time and time again. Why do you think you can take them out so easily?"

I looked at him and evilly stated, "Cause unlike that weakling Cortex, I won't be soft."

N. Gin turned around as he replied, "Well, Neo was twice the man you'll ever be."

As he started to walk away, I grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold. N. Gin started to struggle against my grip, choking.

I told him, coldly, "Don't you dare compare me to him. I will never be a weakling like him." N. Gin continued to struggle as I added, "And the next time you compare me to him, your punishment will be far worse." As I said that, I made my voice cold and as threateningly as I could. And judging by N. Gin's frightened face, it was working. I let go of him as he started to gasp for air. Oh how I loved that sound. I added, "I'm not afraid to kill any minion that disobeys or fails me. Better keep that in mind."

I walked off, smirking evilly. Oh did that ever feel good.

...

**Normal POV**

N. Gin was trying to catch his breath, not sure who to report Phoenix to. Really, everyone like him. Everyone except... That's when N. Gin decided. He had to tell Nina. Speaking of whom, Nina was reading one of her textbooks when she heard her door opening. Coming in was a startled N. Gin. Nina saw this and saved her page.

She asked, "N. Gin, what happened?"

N. Gin rubbed his throat as he answered, "Phoenix was choking me!"

She blurted out, getting to her feet, "What?!"

N. Gin nodded and added, "Yeah, I just wanted to know what his plan was but then he insulted the master. I defended Cortex but Phoenix then put me in a choke hold and said that the next time I compare him to Neo, my punishment would be far worse. He's not afraid to kill!"

Nina grabbed her head and whispered, "Damn it, this bounty hunter is scaring the shit out of me."

N. Gin replied, "Same here. And now since I have to watch over you, I think you should get out while you have a chance."

Nina shook her head and responded, "Oh no, I'm not leaving you behind. Besides, I bet this Phoenix is all talk and no action like me."

N. Gin perked up at this as he asked, afraid, "You're not thinking of challenging him, are you?"

Nina answered, "Watch me."

With that, Nina ran out, leaving N. Gin and his protests behind.

...

**Nina's POV**

I finally found Phoenix on the roof. He looked like he was in deep thought. I smirked. My perfect chance to strike. I extended out my grappling hand, thinking I was going to make contact. However, to my surprise, Phoenix dodged it. _'What,'_ I thought, _'How the hell did I know I was going to do that?'_ Phoenix ran towards me in a fast fashion as I did a rolling kick. Phoenix went underneath the kick, bringing out a long knife. _'Oh shit,'_ I thought as he stabbed me right in the stomach. I groaned as I dropped to the ground in pain, clutching my stomach. Phoenix walked over to me as I was bleeding pretty badly.

"Funny," he said, in a dark and cold voice, "Out of all the people that I met...I never thought you would be the one to attack me."

"So you knew one of us was coming," I asked, getting mad and weak.

"My money was on N. Gin but you were my second choice," he answered, looking at me. I snarled. If I could see his face, I bet he was smirking evilly. This wasn't the way I wanted to die but if I was...I was going out with honor. I used my grappling hand, to try and punch him but he caught my punch. My eyes widen with horror. Dear God, how did he stop that? He added, "My dear sweet Nina...how horrible it must be for you."

I spat, "What do you mean?"

He explained, "Well, your uncle did himself in. And now you are doing the exact same thing."

I stated, coldly, "I am not anything like my uncle."

He replied, "I know. Your will is much more stronger than his. I would like to keep you alive for my own...purposes. You will be my assistant. Tell me who is betraying me and such."

I hissed, "I would never rat out on my friends!"

He looked at me and stated, "Maybe not but if you don't, you'll be going to hell just like your Uncle."

I snarled. While I didn't want to die, I really didn't want to serve this bastard. That would be a mocking to me...and Uncle Neo. _'No,'_ I finally decided, _'I rather die here and now before I work for him.'_ Before I could say no, N. Gin came over.

"Hey," I protested.

"You can bitch at me later," N. Gin stated, as he ran.

I couldn't believe how someone could be so incredibly evil... _'Uncle,'_ I thought, losing consciousness, _'Help us...'_

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I must be bored cause I am really cranking out the chapters for this story! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

**Normal POV**

Early the next morning, Coco was already up and at them. However, the sight she had woken up to was NOT a pretty one. She looked outside and saw a BIG fire just right outside in the jungle.

She yelled, "Guys! Forest fire!"

Crunch, Crash, and Aku-Aku woke up quickly. Coco headed out to investigate with Crunch. Aku-Aku headed out as well. Crash was about to follow when he saw some tracks.

"Tracks?" He wondered out aloud, following them carefully.

...

Meanwhile, Coco had just stumbled upon several dead mutants. She gagged at some of their conditions that they were left in. Crunch looked at their fellow _'brothern'_ in despair.

Crunch breathed, "Who could've done this?"

"Well, look at what the bandicoot dragged in."

Coco and Crunch looked as they saw N. Brio and Dingodile.

Coco asked, "N. Brio?! With Dingodile?!"

Crunch huffed, "What are you two doing here?"

Dingodile stated, "Sorry mates. But we ain't gonna deal with this shit anymore."

With that, Dingodile brought out his flamethrower and made a circle around the two heroes. Crunch was about to escape by using one of his Pokemon, until a fire mutant took him and Coco into their tight grasp.

Coco struggled as she protested, "Hey! Let us go!"

Crunch stated, "You're in big trouble once I get out of here!"

N. Brio replied, "Mutant 419, knock them out."

The fire mutant did just that, knocking the them out cold.

Dingodile responded, "Ooh, I'm liking that."

...

Back at the house, Tiny had arrived with a whole bunch of mutants.

Tiny commented, "Tiny says this will be easy!"

"That's what you think!" A familiar voice said, as a Thunderbolt coming out of nowhere.

Tiny dodged it but one of the mutants got shocked. Tiny growled as he saw two Pichu running over. One had messy hair while the other had straight hair. It was John and Pete, respectfully.

Tiny looked confused as he questioned, "Hey, when did you two get back?"

John answered, "We aren't gonna tell."

Pete added, "But we are gonna have some fun with this!"

Tiny snarled as the mutants surrounded the two Pichu brothers.

John looked at Pete and said, "Looks like this island ain't big enough for these many mutants."

Pete replied, "Then let's take care of that problem."

With that, John and Pete started to fight. As they did, Tiny got a wicked idea. (First time he had one of those.)

...

Meanwhile, Crash had got to the bay. Crash twitched involuntary, from all of the memories that he had from the Twin Sanity incident...

...

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity: One and a Half_ '-

_Crash finally arrived at the bay with John and Pete, who had trailed behind. Crash saw them out of the corner of his eye as he turns to them._

_The south Australian bandicoot questioned, "You two followed me?"_

_John answered, rolling his eyes, "Well, duh."_

_Pete added, pointing to Cortex, "That's not Coco!"_

_Before Crash could say anything, "Coco" started to laugh evil like. "She" reaches for her "hair"._

_They heard Cortex say, "Your friends are very smart, Crash." With that, he takes off the Coco costume and revealed that he was indeed Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. He added, sing song like, "I'm back!"_

_Crash stated, a bit surprised, "Dr. Neo Cortex, my arch foe."_

_Cortex responded, "The one and only. Let us battle!"_

_Crash asked, "To what?"_

_John answered, jokingly, "Of course to his tutorial."_

_Pete added, "Well, that is essential."_

_Cortex started off, "Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back."_

_John stated, disgusted, "Too much info."_

_Pete added, also disgusted, "Don't want to know."_

_Crash told the evil scientist, "I don't have fleas."_

_Cortex rolled his eyes as he added, dramatizing, "Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic waste. And I've missed you."_

_Crash was the one to roll his eyes this time and commented, "Yeah right."_

_John added, "He'll believe that."_

_Pete told him, "Yeah, when pigs fly."_

_Cortex looks annoyed but continued, "And so, I've planned a little gathering. Like a birthday party only...the exact opposite." John and Pete gasped as Crash just rolls his eyes again. Cortex finished, "And look, all of your friends are here." He gestures over to the side. Crash saw all of the villains and Crunch, holding a cake on the side. Cortex told Crash, "You are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents."_

-End of Flashback-

...

Crash shed a tear as he remembered his fallen best friend. He wiped his eyes, looking down at the ground.

He muttered, "The trail ends here of all places... But why...? What does it mean...?"

Just then; Crash heard an evil chuckle as the door to the stadium closed on them and spiked were placed near his feet. That's when he saw Phoenix standing on an upper balcony, the same place where Cortex stood two years ago.

"It means that you feel right into my trap," Phoenix answered, looking at Crash.

Crash breathed, "Who are you?"

Phoenix jumped down from the upper balcony and stood right in front of Crash. He kicked the evolved south Australian bandicoot right into the wall of the stadium, who had smashed into the wall. Crash snarled, quickly pulling himself off of the wall. Crash went charging at Phoenix. Phoenix stepped out of the way as he managed to strike Crash with strong arm chops. This really threw the island hero for a loop. Just who was this person?

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, that's it for this chapter for now. Yes, I have deleted the original characters that were given to me in this edit. Mainly because I couldn't keep them straight in my head. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Meanwhile, John was running towards the bay at a fast pace. Coco was with him, doing the same thing. The oldest Pichu brother and girl Bandicoot had barely escaped their fate. Pete had been defeated as had the magical masks (since Aku-Aku returned to try and help). The youngest Pichu brother had insisted that John would go and get help.

 _"If anyone can get to help quick enough, it's you, bro,"_ John remembered Pete telling him.

Those words echoed in John's ears. It had made him finally realized that his baby brother didn't need John to protect him forever.

 _"T-then kick their asses for me,"_ John remembered telling Pete, as he ran for help.

So far, the only help he did run into was Coco. She had told John about what happened and how she was lucky enough to escape. She also told him that there was a trap being lain at the bay for Crash. John had quickened his pace, his heart pounding. He didn't want to be too late to save Crash. However, little to their knowledge, they were indeed too late...

...

Back at the bay, Phoenix had just defeated Crash. He was about to kill Crash when a Flamethrower got his attention. He looked up and saw N. Gin - riding a Charizard.

Phoenix snarled, "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

N. Gin stated, "No, not at all."

Phoenix replied, "I've been looking forward to a challenge."

N. Gin commanded Charizard, "Steel Wing!"

Charizard swooped down towards Phoenix as N. Gin sat on its back, unafraid. Phoenix smirked as white a flash of light, Salamence appeared. Salamence quickly moved out of the way as Phoenix stood on its back. N. Gin had to admit that was impressive.

Phoenix commanded, "Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence opened its mouth and fired the rather powerful Dragon type move straight at N. Gin and Charizard.

N. Gin countered, "Dodge with Aerial Ace!"

Charizard picked up speed and quickly dodged the attack. The Fire/Flying type then attacked the Dragon/Flying type from behind, surprising Phoenix and Salamence. Phoenix had to admit, N. Gin was strong even though he was a second class villain. At that moment, John and Coco arrived as they saw Charizard and Salamence in the skies.

John blurted out, "Why is Cortex battling N. Gin!?"

Coco breathed, shaking her head sadly, "That's not Cortex..."

Phoenix commanded, "Salamence, Thunder Fang! Knock that Charizard out of the sky!"

Salamence roared as its fangs started to glow a yellow light. N. Gin didn't have time to counter as the fangs bit into Charizard (and himself). N. Gin screamed in horror, catching the attention of those below. Coco gasped, worried (although she didn't know why). Charizard started to fall out of the sky as did N. Gin. That's when an Altaria came out of nowhere and stopped Charizard from falling. N. Gin opened his eyes, gripping his left side as he bled badly and saw Nina sitting on Altaria. The girl had been mostly patched up, thanks to N. Gin.

"Nina," he breathed, surprised.

She stated, "You had to go off without me."

On the ground, John breathed, "That's Nina's Altaria! I'd recognize it anywhere!"

Coco stated, "Well, let's get Crash and get out of here!"

John nodded in agreement as the two of them went into the stadium. Uka-Uka appeared to Phoenix, surprising both Nina and N. Gin.

Uka-Uka commented, "Well, I didn't expect to see the two of you again."

Phoenix placed his left arm across his chest and asked, "My master, shall I dispose of the garbage?"

Uka-Uka answered, "No need. My brother has surrendered and has been captured." To prove his point, a magical cage appeared - revealing a trapped Aku-Aku. Nina and N. Gin both gasped as the cage disappeared again. He added, "Plus, we have enough mutants, Pokemon, and humans either dead or severally wounded. I knew I should've called you in sooner!"

Phoenix stated, "It's alright, my master. Seeing you pleased is enough for me."

Uka-Uka replied, "Then our work here is done. The islands are ours and soon the world will be next."

Phoenix responded, "Yes, my master."

With that, Uka-Uka disappeared as Nina looked at Phoenix, expecting anything. _'Is he really just gonna let it go that easily,'_ she thought, _'Is he THAT loyal to Uka-Uka?'_

"Nina?"

Nina perked up, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at the hurt N. Gin. Right, she had to get out of here. She nodded simply, still expecting anything from Phoenix.

"Altaria, take us down," she commanded.

Altaria hummed as it started to land with Charizard, N. Gin, and Nina all on its back. Phoenix had accepted Uka-Uka's orders as he flew off with Salamence, slightly surprising Nina. As soon as Altaria landed, Nina got off. She turned and got N. Gin. Crash, Coco, and John came over.

Crash asked, "How bad is N. Gin?"

Nina was surprised that Crash had talked to her but answered, "He's hurt badly from that Thunder Fang. So is Charizard."

Coco stated, "Nina, please, come with us. You'll be safer with us than on the run from them."

N. Gin barely replied, weakly, "Don't you get it? With Aku-Aku captured, those remaining ARE on the run."

John got scared as he asked, although he knew the answer, "And those that didn't?"

N. Gin answered, "They'll either be tortured...or killed..."

John's eyes went wide with horror as he started to get worried about Pete. Just then, N. Gin flinched in pain.

Coco begged, "Hold on!"

Nina stated, "We gotta get him out of here. There's not a moment to lose."

Crash responded, "Then let's go."

After recalling Charizard and Altaria, the group went into the caves under the bay.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: That gave me goosebumps typing that! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Pete banged against the bars, trying to get out of the prison that he was in. With him was Crunch. They didn't know where Aku-Aku were so they were more than a little frightened.

Pete yelled, "Hey, let us out of here!"

Phoenix, who was walking by, looked at the youngest Pichu brother. Pete had some shivers go down his spine.

He asked, "And why would I do that?"

Pete answered, hissing, "So I can kick your ass personally!"

Phoenix grabbed the bars and some of Pete's fur. Pete yelped out of pain.

_Paranoia is in bloom,_   
_The PR, transmissions will resume_   
_They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down_   
_And hope that, we will never see the truth around_   
_(So come on)_

Crunch protested, "Hey! Let go of him!"

Phoenix looked at Crunch coldly and stated, "Sure, no problem."

With that, he pressed some small knives into the Pichu's body, making points into his fur. Pete screamed in more pain as he started to bleed. Crunch went over to him, horrified at the sight as there was some of Pete's blood on Phoenix's gloves. He didn't even bother to wipe off his gloves as he walked off. Everyone was beyond scared. What was he playing to do to them? What was he planning to do to the island? What was he planning to do...to the world?

_Another promise, another seed_   
_Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_   
_And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds_   
_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_   
_(So come on)_

Phoenix walked into the main hall, seeing all of his minions and Uka-Uka there.

N. Brio commented, "Phoenix, forgive us. The female Bandicoot escaped us."

Tiny added, "Tiny wanna apologize for John escape."

Phoenix stated, angrily, "I'll deal with you all tonight. I said we needed EVERYONE here. We can't have rogues out there planning to take us down!"

_They will not force us_   
_They will stop degrading us_   
_They will not control us_   
_We will be victorious_   
_So come on_

Uka-Uka replied, "Relax, Phoenix. I told you that letting go Nina and N. Gin was alright. They are not much of a threat."

Phoenix crossed his left arm in front of his chest and responded, "Forgive me, your evilness."

Uka-Uka smirked evilly as he looked at N. Brio and asked, "How long will it take for us to take over the world?"

_Interchanging mind control_   
_Come let the, revolution takes its toll_   
_If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye_   
_You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die_   
_(So come on)_

N. Brio cleared his throat as he answered, "By my estimate, due to the fact we ARE draining Aku-Aku of his powers, about 24 hours."

Uka-Uka stated, "Not bad at all."

Phoenix smirked evilly as he replied, "I rather like that."

The other minions agreed, all chuckling evilly.

_Rise up and take the power back_   
_It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack_   
_You know that, their time's coming to an end_   
_We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend_   
_(So come on)_

That evening, Phoenix was alone with Dingodile, N. Brio, and Tiny.

N. Brio asked, "You wanted to see us?"

Phoenix answered, hissing, "I did."

Dingodile stated, "We're really sorry about failing you, mate."

Tiny added, "Tiny won't do it again."

_They will not force us_   
_They will stop degrading us_   
_They will not control us_   
_We will be victorious_   
_So come on_

Phoenix told them, "Damn right you're sorry. But not as sorry as you are going to be."

With that, he took out a gun - surprising them.

N. Brio yelped, "You have a gun?!"

Phoenix stated, "I have all sorts of weapons, including my fists and my Salamence. Like I told Uka-Uka, NO minion stands in my way. And I don't tolerate failures like that soft, wimp did."

Dingodile asked, "You mean Cortex, sir?"

Phoenix snarled, shooting Dingodile in the right leg, causing the mutant to help out in pain. Tiny growled as he started to charge at Phoenix. Phoenix reacted quick, dodging Tiny's blow, taking out a bow and arrow. He then fired two arrows at Tiny, piercing his ribs and near his neck. Tiny cried out in pain. N. Brio brought out his potion and was about to drink it until Phoenix brought out a long whip. Phoenix whipped the beaker, breaking the glass as the shard flew into the chemist's left hand. Phoenix walked over to Dingodile, grabbing him by the throat and doing a choke hold. Dingodile started to choke and struggled.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_   
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_   
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Phoenix hissed, "Mention that name again and you will NOT see the light of day. Are we clear?" Dingodile was too busy trying to get out of Phoenix's hold to really answer...until Phoenix tightened his grip. He added, "ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Dingodile yelped, "We're clear, Phoenix. We're clear!"

Phoenix accepted the answer as he let go of Dingodile and just walked off.

N. Brio stated, quite impressed, "What a man... Or woman..."

_They will not force us_   
_They will stop degrading us_   
_They will not control us_   
_We will be victorious_   
_So come on_

The very next morning, Uka-Uka came into the main control room and was surprised to see Phoenix awake.

"You're up early," the magical mask stated.

"I couldn't sleep, my master," Phoenix replied, crossing his left arm over his chest, "But I was just too excited."

"With good reason," Uka-Uka responded, floating over to the magic supply, "Cause within a few hours, the entire world shall be ours for the taking."

Phoenix asked, "My master, one question. What are we going to do with the prisoners?"

Uka-Uka answered, "They can either join us or you can kill them. Whatever you wish."

Phoenix smirked evilly as he stated, "I wouldn't mind killing them as a celebration of our victory."

Uka-Uka was the one to smirk evilly now and replied, "They are all yours."

_..._

_Wushmaker1028: 'Uprising' is a song by MUSE. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

About five hours after the mutant armies stormed every part of the world, according to the plan of Uka-Uka, the world had given up to Uka-Uka and Phoenix. Every point of the world was scared of the duo. They never knew where they came from or who they were. All the world knew was...they were powerful and scary. Crash looked out of the hiding place that he and his friends were.

Crash commented, "We have to go out there, we've been here for almost 2 days!"

Coco stated, "Granted but we're not ready to face Phoenix!"

Crash snarled but then looked at N. Gin, who was still hurt from his battle with Salamence and Phoenix. Nina hadn't left his side, looking terrible. There was no chance she would be tag teaming with him.

"I'll go," said a voice.

Crash looked and saw John at his feet.

He asked, "You will?"

John answered, "They have my brother, Crash. He's my best friend...and I will do anything to save him."

Crash reflected on that word _'best friend'_. He certainly hadn't been one as of late, especially after his best friend died in a firey inferno. Nina was thinking the same thing, but in a different perspective. She had been a terrible niece to her own uncle that she hated herself for it...

...

-Flashback-

_After kidnapping Coco and stealing mojo from the temple, Cortex was back at his castle, playing the piano. Tiny and N. Gin were with him, listening to him play._

_Uka-Uka floated in and stated, yelling a bit, "That was ridiculous and applauding. You failed to destroy Crash Bandicoot."_

_Cortex stopped playing the piano and turned to Uka-Uka as he defended, "I don't see what the big deal is. We got away with the mojo and Crash's sister."_

_While he was saying this, N. Gin gave Cortex a cup of tea._

_Uka-Uka corrected, "I got away with the mojo. And the big deal is that Crash Bandicoot is still alive. Cortex, I'm going to replace you."_

_Upon hearing this, Cortex's eyes widen as he spit his tea in N. Gin's face._

_N. Gin screamed, covering his rocket eye, "Thank you, master!"_

_N. Gin wiped himself off as Cortex told Uka-Uka, "You can't replace me! My name is on the stationery!"_

_With that, Cortex pulled out a piece of paper to show Uka-Uka, which he did._

_N. Gin laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, that's right tough guy! If you want to buy a new stationery, you respect the master!"_

_Tiny added with his arms folded across his chest, "It's a really nice stationery too."_

_N. Gin gasped and stated, "Oh, I know! Glossy!"_

_Uka-Uka stated to Cortex, "Cortex, you've never been more wrong."_

_Thinking that Uka-Uka was complimenting him, Cortex bowed._

_"Uh, thank you," he said. That's when he realized and asked, "What?! What do you mean?"_

_As he asked that, he threw the cup of tea into N. Gin's face._

_N. Gin laughed a bit and said, "Thank you again, master...hotter than the first!"_

_With that, N. Gin gave two thumbs up to Cortex._

_Uka-Uka announced, "Allow me to introduce to you, your replacement: Nina Cortex!"_

_With that, Nina entered the room with her mutants. Cortex was so shocked by this so much that he spit into N. Gin's face again._

_N. Gin complained, "Oh come on! He didn't even have a cup!"_

_Nina told her mutants, "Take out the trash, girls!"_

_The mutants did as they were told and in an instant, Cortex was tied up and hanging upside down._

-End of Flashback-

_..._

_'I called him trash,'_ she thought, as tears came to her icy blue eyes, _'I called my only family trash and now...he's gone forever...'_ At that moment, Nina did care who was listening or who saw her. All she cared about was crying her eyes out and tearing things apart. She banged on the cave wall as a crack appeared in it. She whined as she beat the wall with her metal hands, tears hitting the cavern floor. Coco went over to the young girl and placed her hand on Nina's shoulder, tenderly. Nina didn't bother turning around.

"I'm sorry," Coco finally said, after an awkward moment of silence.

"H-he wasn't like you thought he was," Nina cried, her head on the cavern wall.

Coco stated, "I know. Crash told us the whole story."

Nina sniffled as she replied, "I know I should have done a lot of things when I learned the truth but I wanted a shot. Just a shot. And it turned out to be the worse shot ever...and it killed the best man I've ever known..."

Coco responded, "He was a good man. And even though I never saw that side of your uncle, I know that side of him will be shine in heaven above."

Nina wiped her eyes as she turned to Coco and said, "T-thank you."

Coco was a bit taken back that Nina had said that but replied nonetheless with, "You're welcome."

John finally spoke up and stated, "I think we should go find where Phoenix's base is. Thing is, we don't know where it is."

Nina perked up at this and responded, "I do. It's in Castle Cortex."

Crash whispered, mostly to himself, "Of course it is."

John asked Nina, "Are you coming then?"

Nina answered, "To take down Phoenix for N. Gin, count me in."

Crash stated, "Then take the lead."

The niece of Cortex nodded as she took the lead into the caves that led underneath the island and to the castle.

...

Meanwhile, Uka-Uka was looking at his powerless brother. He had to admit, seeing his brother like this was just so satisfying...

"Believe it or not, brother, I finally won," Uka-Uka said, rather coldly.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Did you win, Uka-Uka? ...well, not just yet, I say! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

The storm clouds started to roll in that afternoon. Phoenix was out and about with N. Brio and Dingodile, having gotten a mission from Uka-Uka. Find the escapees and Crash Bandicoot. Dingodile couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous working with Phoenix out in the field but N. Brio was more than thrilled, mainly because, he was kissing up Phoenix.

N. Brio asked, "So, where are you from, Phoenix?"

Phoenix answered rather coldly, "I don't have a home. Now shut up, you short version of Frankenstein, or I will shut you up permanently."

Dingodile gulped at that, even though he wasn't the one being threatened. N. Brio knew to quickly shut up as the three of them continued on their way. That's when Dingodile saw a power crystal.

He stated, "Look mates! A power crystal!"

Phoenix groaned as he replied, "We have the entire world now, Dingodile. We don't need those anymore."

"But then what are we gonna do about Crash Bandicoot and company," he asked.

Phoenix grabbed the flamethrower off of Dingodile's back and pointed the nozzle at both N. Brio and Dingodile.

N. Brio protested, "B-but, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Phoenix hissed, "I will not hesitate to use this. You two are really getting on my nerves. So watch your step."

With that, he threw the flamethrower onto the ground. It broke open and the forest that they were in started to burn.

...

In the underground, Nina was in the lead as Crash and John followed.

Nina commented, "No doubt that Uka-Uka will have search teams for us above ground so we'll have to stay underground for as long as we can."

Crash stated, "Makes sense to me."

John asked, "I wonder what we are in for...?"

Crash turned to Nina and questioned, "Does Phoenix even have a weakness?"

Nina answered, "No, he's a bounty hunter. He is virtually prepared for every situation and will not hesitate to send those below him to an early grave."

John stated, "That's just creepy."

Nina nodded in agreement as she went slightly above ground to check their position. That's when she saw Castle Cortex.

She told them, "Jackpot."

Crash asked, "We made it?"

John answered, shooting a look at Crash, "Would she say jackpot if we didn't?"

The two of them followed Nina out of the underground as they started their infiltration of Castle Cortex.

...

Uka-Uka sensed something as he made his monitor appear magically. Once he saw Crash on the screen, he snarled and instantly called Phoenix.

He hissed, "Phoenix! Get back here! Crash Bandicoot is here with John and Nina."

Phoenix replied, _"Understood, my master."_

Uka-Uka added, "Oh and...come alone."

Phoenix responded, coldly, _"Of course my master."_

With that, the call was dropped.

...

Back with Phoenix, he hung up his cell phone.

N. Brio asked, "Who was it?"

Phoenix answered, "Uka-Uka. It appears that Crash is at the castle."

Dingodile started to say, "Well, what are we waiting for...?"

Just then, Phoenix brought out some rope and started strangle Dingodile. The mutant started to choke and as N. Brio was about to help, Phoenix kicked him away from the two of them. Eventually Dingodile passed out and died. Phoenix let go of the rope as the dead body of Dingodile hit the sandy beach. The blood coming out made the white sand turn a bloody red color. N. Brio paled, not believing that this one person managed to take Dingodile in a huff. Before he even had time to react, Phoenix put a needle in him, injecting him with something.

N. Brio choked up blood instantly as he asked, "W-why...?"

Phoenix turned around to head back to the castle as he answered, coldly, "Just burn in hell already."

With that, he rushed back to the castle - not even bothering to witness N. Brio's death.

...

  
Back with the heroes, they had made quick work of the mutants and Tiny as they continued to check every part of the castle.

"Crash?"

Crash turned and saw Pinstripe, behind bars with his friends.

"Pinstripe," he asked, surprised to see him again.

"Hello," Pinstripe answered, rather sadly, capturing Crash's attention.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys," Crunch gushed.

"Same here," John replied. He paused and asked, "How's my brother?"

Crunch answered, "Badly hurt. There's no way he'd be able to battle in this fight in this condition."

Nina stated, "Once we get you out, I'll take you to the caves where we're hiding."

As John started to use Iron Tail on the lock, Crash was more focused on Pinstripe.

He asked, "What happened to you?"

Pinstripe answered, shaking his head, "It happened so fast. I was a happy, married mutant. I h-h-had a baby on the way." Crash paled as Pinstripe started to cry. He added, "I told Phoenix that I would never work for him and neither would my future family. He didn't like that answer so...he took my world away..."

At that moment, Pinstripe just broke down into tears as the cell door was opened and the prisoners got out.

Crash stated, rather softly, "I'm so sorry, Pinstripe."

Pinstripe replied, shaking, "I ain't going out there again, Crash. I just wanna die right now... I lost my whole world..."

As Pinstripe continued to cry, Crash could feel the overwhelming amount of guilt that he had. He always hated Pinstripe for taking his girl away when he was trying to save her. Now she was dead...leaving a crushed Pinstripe behind. Crash wanted to say something - anything - to cheer up Pinstripe. But the thing of it was, he didn't know what to say. He could say that he was sorry about Pinstripe's lost but he already did that. Finally, he caught his breath as the prisoners were starting to escape.

Crash responded, "You didn't lose your whole world." Pinstripe looked at him a bit as he continued, "You still have us. Your friends. Granted that it can't take the place of a wife and a baby but...when the chips are down, friendship can bring you back up again." Pinstripe's eyes stayed on Crash as he finished, "What I'm saying is...you have me, Pinstripe. I might not be the best friend these days but...I know that in my heart, if Tawna were still alive, that is what she would want."

Pinstripe seemed to have studied Crash intensely. He knew that he had already lost Cortex, his best friend for many years, and yet... Crash held out his hand and the two just looked at each other in awkward silence. Crash wasn't leaving unless he knew Pinstripe was...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: What a turn of events and we're not even at chapter 10 yet! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Pinstripe, after what seemed like forever, took Crash's hand as the two of them stood together - hand-in-hand. Crash smiled as did Pinstripe.

"So are you coming, Pinstripe," Nina asked, gaining their attention.

Pinstripe nodded as they started to head further into the castle.

...

Meanwhile, as Crunch was leading the prisoners out of the castle, he saw Phoenix going into the castle through another way and not seeing them. _'Guess it's our lucky day,'_ Crunch thought, his eyes now on the very weak Pete. Crunch hoped that would somehow get out of this alive.

...

Uka-Uka looked at the arriving Phoenix, annoyed.

"Where have you been," he yelled, "Crash Bandicoot is here!"

"I apologize, my master," Phoenix replied, crossing his left arm over his chest.

"Just kill Crash Bandicoot," Uka-Uka hissed.

"Right away, my master," he responded, headed out.

Uka-Uka watched him go, slightly smirking. Even if Crash Bandicoot did win, it was already too late...

...

Phoenix stepped into a room with stained glass windows, giving the room almost a church like setting. The light coming in from the stained glass windows made the room glow almost as there was a circle of light in the middle of the room. Crash and his team entered in from the other side, seeing the masked villain.

"Crash Bandicoot," Phoenix commented, in a low tone, "I am so glad you came."

"I bet you are, you monster," Crash snarled.

"Such harsh words," Phoenix replied, entering the circle of light, "Let's see you step it up."

"Oh, I'll step it up alright," Crash responded, also entering the circle of light.

Nina wanted to join but Pinstripe kept her on the sidelines. This battle was Crash's alone, no matter what anyone did. Phoenix stood at the ready, striking a fighting pose. Crash did the same. The air was thick with intensity. Phoenix tightened his fist as Crash did the same. Phoenix went straight for Crash, his punch striking the bandicoot. Crash was slightly startled but managed to quickly recover as he came around with a roundhouse kick. Phoenix was pushed back by the blow and managed to recover. He grabbed a pole near-by and twirled it around above his head like a pro.

Crash tried to go and kick Phoenix but the masked villain blocked it with his pole, forcing Crash down to the ground. _'He's strong,'_ Crash thought, _'Really strong.'_ Phoenix walked over to the fallen bandicoot but Crash quickly sprinted to his feet, kneeing Phoenix in the stomach. The masked villain responded by hitting Crash with his pole. Crash felt the impact mostly in his chest area but he was alright mostly. Crash cartwheeled over to Phoenix, trying to keep moving as much as he could. Phoenix quickly moved, although it was a fraction of a second too late.

Phoenix grabbed Crash's left leg and put a knife into the fur. Crash screamed out of horror and John was about to run out to help. Pinstripe stopped him as he shook his head. This fight was Crash's alone. Crash used his right leg to balance on, though it was weird only balancing on one leg. Phoenix smirked.

"Not doing too hot are you," Phoenix teased.

Crash snarled as he punched the masked villain in the stomach. Phoenix was pushed back as Crash managed to draw some of Phoenix's blood. Nina was surprised by this but kept her distance. As much as she wanted to help, she knew that she would be easily outmatch again. She snarled a bit but allowed Crash to fight. Crash, meanwhile, was keeping his own distance. Phoenix yawned from boredom, not slowing down that much do to the stomach pain. Phoenix got out a bow and arrow. Crash paled. With his injured leg, he couldn't escape it.

"Shit," Crash swore, rolling onto his belly as the arrow flew through the air and hit the wall.

"Damn it," Phoenix swore as Crash kept rolling on his belly.

Crash rolled over to Phoenix, bringing his right leg around - trying to sweep the masked villain off of his feet. Phoenix quickly reacted as he did a back flip and a cartwheel in the air, getting away from Crash and throwing down some poison darts. Crash quickly rolled on his belly, sticking with that strategy for as long as he could.

John stated, "Crash has got to do something before he loses this fight!"

Nina replied, "Ordinary I would agree with you but he needs to study Phoenix's moves before he can really do anything."

Pinstripe added, "And Phoenix seems to know Crash's every move before he does it. So basically, Crash is the one fighting blind."

Speaking of Crash, he knew that he had to do something. He had to do something very out of the box for him. He remembered that move that he wanted to do during the Evil Twins attack but never had the chance. He knew he had to try it. He had to do something before he lost his other leg...or worse. Crash made a fist and started to power it up, hoping that it would be enough to stop Phoenix. Getting off his belly, Crash started to head towards Phoenix, running with a VERY bad limp. Phoenix could've moved but Crash had connected his fist to Phoenix's mask.

...

**Crash's POV**

I couldn't believe that worked! That punch worked! I should've done that during the Evil Twins attack. That would've been so... That's when I saw I had punched Phoenix's mask off. The mask was at my feet and I was more than anxious to see who Phoenix truly was. I looked up...and paled. N-no...it couldn't be... It was impossible! I saw him...I saw him die...! Standing there, in Phoenix's clothes...was my best friend...Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex...

I blurted out, "What the hell?! Cortex?! You're alive?!"

That's when he said something that I didn't see coming.

He asked, "I. AM. NOT. CORTEX. I. AM. PHOENIX!"

W-what? Before I could ask another question, my best friend, a person I never thought would hurt me or anyone else for that matter...stabbed me in my right leg...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I've got nothing else to say but... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

-Flashback-

**Uka-Uka's POV**

_I floated around the island after the explosion. I had protected Cortex and Salamence from the explosion but the failing debris was too heavy and made me drop his shield. So, I didn't know what happened Cortex and Salamence. Honestly, I really didn't care what happened to them but I did want to use Cortex and Salamence one more time. So, when I found Cortex and Salamence - looking alive and confused - I knew that they had gotten amnesia. That's when I had an evil idea. Why not make them super evil to the point where no one trusted them ever again, even if they did find out._

_"Phoenix," I said._

_Cortex turned around as he saw me floating there. I saw Cortex step back in confusion as he studied me. I could sense Cortex was scared and a bit confused. This was going to be really fun._

_"Are you addressing me," Cortex asked, confused._

_"You don't remember me," I pretended questioned._

_"Afraid not," Cortex answered, truthfully._

_"Well," I explained, trying to choke on the niceness that he gave me, "Your name is Phoenix and you work for me. My name is Uka-Uka, the evil mask that wants to control all. But..."_

_"But," Cortex asked, wanting me to continue._

_I could sense that he liked where this was going. I smirked evilly without him knowing. It was going to be rather fun making Cortex into my mold of evil clay._

_I answered, "But there is a problem. Named Crash Bandicoot. And I usually don't come to you unless I hit a snag, since you are a bounty hunter. And I have hit a recent snag. Dr. Neo Cortex is dead. And I need someone to take his place and lead us to victory."_

_I saw Cortex thinking it over. I waited patiently as I saw the ashes that were around him. That's where I got his made up name. From the ashes of Phoenix we will rise. I knew that phrase well. That's when I saw Salamence smirk. I had to admit, having a Dragon/Flying type on our side would tip the odds in our favor._

_Finally; Cortex stated, "I'll agree on a few conditions. One: Salamence comes with me. Two: I get trained to wipe off this Crash Bandicoot off the face of the planet. Three: Not one of my lackeys stands in my way or we'll have a problem."_

_I smiled evilly at this as I replied, "Done."_

-End of Flashback-

...

Uka-Uka was watching what was happening and was pleased on everyone's reaction to what they saw. Crash fell down to the ground, his legs severally hurt. Pinstripe, Nina, and John were all in shock at the sight. Phoenix...was Cortex - alive and well. Everyone was in shock and awe...especially Nina. Finally, it was Pinstripe that spoke.

"What is happening," Pinstripe finally asked.

"How can this be happening," John questioned.

"I d-don't know," Nina answered.

Crash could barely even move his legs as he asked, "W-why Cortex...? I'm y-your best friend!"

Cortex looked at Crash, rather coldly and answered, "I don't have a best friend."

With that, he took out a gun as he pointed it at Crash. Crash paled. Was it over? Was everything that they had been through...over? What happened to Cortex? Before the gun could fire, a Thunderbolt stopped it. Crash looked as he saw John running into the fight.

Crash struggled, "J-John... N-no..."

John stated, "Sorry, we're not having you die. We need you, Crash Bandicoot."

Cortex brought out a poke ball as he threw it, making Salamence appear. The Dragon/Flying type roared, ready for battle.

He commanded, "Salamence, take care of this electric type. Earthquake, now!"

Salamence hit its feet on the ground, making it shake. John stumbled as Crash managed to get to a poke ball. He managed to barely throw it as Sceptile popped out.

"Sceptile," said the Forest Pokémon.

Crash weakly commanded, "Sceptile...Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile ran towards Salamence, its arm glowing a green color. Cortex saw this and knew that he had to react fast.

Cortex yelled, "Salamence, Flamethrower!"

Salamence fired its strong flame at the pure Grass type. This time, it was Pinstripe that reacted. He threw a poke ball and a Simipour appeared.

He commanded, "Scald, Simipour!"

"Simi," said the Geyser Pokémon.

The hot stream of water hit Flamethrower, stopping the attack and creating steam so Salamence couldn't see. Sceptile came out of the steam, landing the direct hit on Salamence. Salamence roared, snarling a bit. _'Salamence is acting like it never saw our Pokémon before,'_ Crash thought, _'What is happening?'_

Cortex commanded, "Salamence, Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence fired the dragon type move at the Electric type, the Grass type, and the Water type. The three Pokémon quickly dodged it.

Pinstripe countered, "Ice Beam!"

Simipour opened its mouth as it fired the chilling beam at the Dragon/Flying type.

Crash commanded, "John, Volt Tackle! Sceptile, Leaf Storm!"

John started to charge at Salamence, electricity crackling all over his body. Sceptile fired the grass type move as the attacks seemed to have fused together to make a super attack. Uka-Uka moved his voodoo bones as he teleported Salamence and Cortex out of there.

John asked, "Where'd they go?"

Pinstripe answered, "I don't know..." He ran over to Crash and asked, "Dude, are you okay?"

Crash struggled to get up as he answered, "N - no. My best friend is alive and well and he virtually betrayed us all. I'm just peachy."

Nina stated, shakily, "I can't be true... It just can't be..."

The Pokémon seemed rather surprised as there was another air of awkward silence. They had NO idea what just happened.

...

Cortex protested to Uka-Uka, "My master, I had them!"

Uka-Uka stated, "Never mind that now. Just keep Aku-Aku locked up good and tight. Without him, we're powerless and no longer have the world!"

With that, Cortex crossed his left arm across his chest and went - Salamence behind him.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it guys! Phoenix was an amnesiac Cortex! Oh the fun I had bottling that up! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

John broke off some of the castle's wood with his Iron Tail as Sceptile and Simipour helped. Nina was patching up Crash's legs as Pinstripe was keeping him calm.

"I still can't believe this," John commented.

"Sce," said Sceptile, nodding in agreement with the Electric type.

"Simi," said Simipour.

Nina was in total shock that not only was her uncle alive and well but he was Phoenix as well. Silence fell into the room as they continued to patch Crash up. It was Pinstripe that broke the silence.

He stated, "I've been thinking... What if Cortex was put up to this?"

Nina replied, "Doesn't sound like my uncle."

Crash responded, "N-no. Not at all... Even though I'm still very confused to what happened exactly, I know that Cortex would never do that."

Pinstripe asked, "Maybe but...how do you know...?"

Crash answered, "Cause there wasn't one shred of evidence that Cortex resented anything he did to us. No, he wasn't put up to this."

Nina whimpered, "T-then what happened...?"

That's when she started to cry, really cry. Crash's heart broke for Nina, he really felt badly about this. Sure Cortex and Nina were on the same page evilly but they were, after all, family. They might have acted like it but they were...

...

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity: One and a Half'_ -

_After a bit of problems, the Iceberg Lair had finally arrived in the tenth dimension. Cortex seemed to be hugging 'Crash'._

_He whispered, "You're fur is so soft and warm."_

_Crash, however, was on the other side of the Psychroton with Nina, John, and Pete._

_Crash panicked and commented, "Uh, Cortex. I'm over here."_

_Nina looked frantic as she stated, "Uncle, look up!"_

_John and Pete yelled, in unison, "And hurry!"_

_Cortex saw them as he panicked and asked, "Wait. If you guys are over there, then who am I hugging?" That's when Cortex looked up and saw a bandicoot with dark red skin that could pass for an evil twin of Crash...an Evil Crash of sorts. He screamed and yelled, "Evil Crash!"_

_Evil Crash growled as he grabbed Nina, running out._

_Everyone yelled, "Nina!"_

_With that, they followed Evil Crash to a balcony, where he jumped off and made Nina into a make shift skateboard._

_Cortex yelled, "Nina! We've got to save her! Think, Cortex, think!"_

_John asked his brother, "Didn't we see this somewhere before?"_

_Pete rubbed his chin and added, "Yeah but how did it end?"_

_Crash snapped his fingers and whispers, "I know how. And like I said, kids, don't do this at home."_

_That's when Crash kicked Cortex off and made him a make shift skateboard._

_Pete stated, "Again, that would've been so much funnier if Cortex just turned around."_

_John responded, "Agreed."_

_With that, John jumped off and Pete made him a make shift skateboard and they caught up to Crash and Cortex. The two groups went down the mountain until they reached the foot, where they had to climb up the cannon wall. That's where everyone saw a carving of Victor and Mauritz in the mountain._

_Crash told them, "Someone loves themselves a little too much."_

_John responded, "True but you've got to give them their props. That is one slick carving."_

_Pete advised Cortex, "Now, with this whole Nina deal, don't use the switch clause - meaning you take Nina's place."_

_Cortex responded, "Please stop panicking, Pete. I know what I'm doing. Somewhat, I must admit." With that, the four of them go over to Evil Crash's house. Cortex approached Evil Crash and demanded, "Let her go. Take me instead."_

_Evil Crash looked up and Cortex screamed. Cortex ran off with Evil Crash right behind him._

_Pete told his friends, "Hate to say that I saw that coming but... I saw that coming."_

_John said, a bit stunned, "And I usually predict chase scenes."_

_Crash rolled his eyes at them and he went over to Nina. Crash tried to un-tie her but the ropes were too tight._

_Crash told her, "These ropes are very tight, Nina. I can't budge them."_

_Nina responded, "Don't worry about me Crash. Help my uncle. I'll be okay. Go and hurry!"_

_Crash, John, and Pete nodded sadly as they left Nina behind and followed Evil Crash's trail. After getting rid of Evil Crash, the four some entered a clearing and Nina approached them._

_Cortex saw her and said, "Nina! You're okay, thank God!"_

_With that, Cortex ran over to Nina and hugged her happily, surprising Nina. Nina eventually returned it, smiling. She couldn't believe it but her uncle did love her after all._

-End of Flashback-

_..._

_'Why,'_ Nina thought, as she choked back tears, _'Why is this happening?'_

Crash stated, after his legs had splints on them, "I say we find Aku-Aku, defeat Phoenix - er - Cortex, and then face Uka-Uka."

John replied, "I'm in."

Nina finally responded, "Me too."

The Pokemon nodded in agreement. Crash slowly got to his feet and yelped in pain. Sceptile caught its master as did Simipour.

Pinstripe questioned, "Are you sure you are up for this?"

Crash answered, "Positive. I want to be the one to stop Cortex. I want to know the truth."

John stated, "Then you shall have it."

Nina replied, "Then let's get going."

Pinstripe responded, "Sounds good to me."

The Pokemon nodded in agreement again as they helped Crash move about. The bandicoot was determined to find out what happened to his best friend.

...

Meanwhile, Aku-Aku barely came to as he got a shock to who was guarding him. It was Cortex himself.

"Cortex," the good magical mask blurted out, surprised.

He turned around to the good magical mask, a fire in his eyes as he hissed, "I am not Cortex!"

With that, he brought out a taser as he shocked Aku-Aku - making the good magical mask scream out in pain.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: The chaos continues! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Crash walked through the hallways of the castle, Sceptile and Simipour supporting his weight. Eventually, Crash and the others had finally found Aku-Aku. However, there were three things wrong. One: he was hooked up to some sort of machine. Two: he looked like he was completely out of magic. And three: Cortex was shocking Aku-Aku. That's when Crash finally had enough.

"HEY! Leave him alone," Crash shouted, gaining Cortex's attention.

The short little bald man spun around as he saw the group standing there and answered, "And what if I don't?"

Crash stepped away from the Pokemon, trying to stand on his own. However, due to the extent of his injuries, he immediately crashed to the ground. Cortex laughed evilly as Pinstripe, Nina, and John were about to help. But, to their shock and amazement, Crash had gotten to his feet.

He yelled, a fire burning in his eyes, "We are done! You hear me?! We are finished!"

Cortex shrugged, bringing out a gun, "I could care less."

Pinstripe brought out his Tommy gun as he replied, "Not with us around!"

Nina threw her poke ball as her Altaria appeared in a flash of light, humming.

She added, "And us."

John stepped forward, sparking his cheeks, "And me."

"Sceptile," said Sceptile, joining its Pichu friend.

"Simipour," said Simipour.

Cortex snapped his fingers as Salamence flew over to the other Dragon/Flying type first. Nina saw this and knew she had to react.

She commanded, "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!"

Altaria inhaled, producing the paralyzing breath from its beak.

Cortex countered, "Dodge and use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence used its speed to quickly avoid Dragon Breath as its claws started to glow red. It was Pinstripe's turn to react.

He yelled, "Simipour, Ice Beam!"

Simipour fired the chilling beam at Salamence. It quickly dodged it, hitting Altaria.

Nina cried out, slightly worried, "Altaria!" Altaria looked slightly hurt but fine. She quickly commanded, "Moonblast!"

Altaria started to glow a pink color as John fired a Zap Cannon. Sceptile fired a Leaf Storm, straight at Salamence - trying to knock the Dragon/Flying type out.

Cortex countered, "Salamence, Protect then Earthquake!"

Salamence protected itself with a green shield, managing to stop the attacks coming its way. As it slammed down on the ground, most of the Pokemon felt it except for Altaria. John managed to recover as did all the other Pokemon but Salamence had disappeared.

"Where'd the Salamence go," John asked.

Altaria looked around, humming.

"Sim," Simipour said, also looking.

"Scep," Sceptile said, trying to stay calm.

Pinstripe stated, "Forget Salamence...where'd Cortex go?!"

Nina replied, "Like that freaking bunny rabbit in that horror game! Freaking teleports!"

As Pinstripe was about to tell Nina that now wasn't the time to talk about that, Cortex appeared in front of him - kneeing him in the stomach. Pinstripe felt that as he was forced back and away from Nina. Every time Cortex or Salamence dealt a blow, Crash felt responsible. His heart was sinking further and further into the pit of his stomach.

_"I promise, if I ever battle you when I'm evil, I won't hurt you."_

Crash remembered those words from that day so long ago. As John went down for the count, Crash struggled to stand. He couldn't believe that the Electric type fought so hard to keep him safe.

_"And I promise, no matter what, we'll always be friends."_

_'So much for that promise,'_ Crash thought, as Pinstripe and Simipour went down for the count. He couldn't believe what was happening and yet here it was...live and in person. In those moments, Crash couldn't help but look away when his friends all started to fall one by one. It was madness. Utter madness. The last one to fall was his Sceptile, the one he raised since it was a Treecko. _'Sceptile,'_ he thought, tears rolling down his face. He was the last one left as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You are the last one standing, Crash," Cortex stated.

"Y-you won't get away with this," Crash replied, going for a poke ball.

Cortex responded, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Crash told him, snarling, "I guess we do!"

With that, Crash threw his poke ball and with another flash of light, a very powerful Froslass came out.

"Froslass," said the Snow Land Pokemon.

Cortex asked, "Type advantage much?"

Crash ignored him and commanded, "Froslass, use Hail!"

Froslass creepily pointed at the sky (who knew there was sky indoors) as Hail started to come down, pounding Salamence.

Cortex countered, "Flamethrower!"

Salamence took a breath in as Crash knew that he had to act quick.

Crash told Froslass, "Shadow Ball!"

The Ice/Ghost type kept appearing and disappearing quickly, firing the ghostly move as Salamence's Flamethrower. The two moves collided, causing an explosion.

Cortex coughed, "Man, that Froslass is tough..."

Crash commanded, "Froslass, Ice Beam!"

Froslass fired the cold beam at Salamence at a fast speed, freezing the Dragon/Flying type. Cortex snarled as he trapped Froslass in an electric net, shocking it.

"Lass," it cried out in agony.

Crash cried out, "Froslass!"

Cortex pointed out his gun as he stated, "And this means the end for you, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash cried out, "No... Please Cortex... You're a hero..."

...

**Crash's POV**

I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst, hoping what I said got through to Cortex somehow. I heard a bullet firing and my hopes were quickly dashed. As I waited for a bright light to come, it didn't. There was...nothing. Just silence. Wait, what did that mean? I calmed down a bit and heard something I wasn't expecting. My heart. I was...alive? I slightly opened my eyes, seeing the gun on the castle floor. What? What happened? I looked at Cortex, who seemed like he was in shock.

"C-Crash," he stammered.

He seemed confused, as if he thought he'd never see me again.

"Cortex," I asked, a bit optimistic.

Cortex ran over to me and hugged me tight...something I thought I would never feel again. Granted, there was still a lot of problems, I knew as I slowly returned the hug. But all that matter right now was our friendship.

_...._

_Wishmaker1028: All I can say now is this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Cortex finally pulled away from Crash, his eyes still filled with the utmost confusion. That's when he looked around, seeing the destruction.

"What happened to them," he finally asked, seeing everyone in terrible condition.

Crash was hesitant to answer but did anyways, "Y-you did."

Cortex went over to his niece, in a bit of disbelief. Was this really all of his fault? He never felt so puzzled.

He confessed, "I don't remember..."

Crash perked up at this as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Cortex answered, "The last thing I remember I was standing in the Doominator as it was about to blow..."

Crash was in shock as he stammered, "T-that was a month ago."

Cortex was the one to look shocked now as he stammered, "R-really?"

Crash answered, "Yes. Don't you remember all what had happened?"

Cortex stated, shaking his head, "No, not at all."

That's when the two of them heard Nina waking up very slowly. Cortex was by her side, instantly, feeling the magic of guilt upon him. Oh how he hated that feeling. Nina slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the person by her side, slightly surprising her and throwing her up on her highest guard.

"Phoenix," she barely managed to ask.

"No, my sweet niece. It's me, Uncle Neo," Cortex answered, stroking her black hair.

"Uncle Neo," Nina asked, a bit surprised.

Cortex breathed, "I am so sorry..."

As he started to cry, Nina hit him with her metal hand, getting him away from her. Cortex was surprised. _'What was that for,'_ he thought.

Nina barely got up as she hissed, "Don't you dare lie to me!"

Cortex tried to plead, "Nina, please, listen to me."

Nina stated, shaking her head, "No, I'm going to. You have done so much damage to us that it's not even funny! I don't trust you. In fact, I HATE YOU."

Cortex paled, looking at his niece. Did she mean that? Obliviously she did, since she was crying. Crash stood in front of them, surprising Nina.

Crash replied, "That's enough. Both of you."

Cortex smiled at his best friend, although he was still confused. Crash returned the smile. Nina couldn't wrap her mind around the situation. Crash and Cortex were smiling...at each other...

"Why are you two smiling at each other," Nina asked, hissing at them.

Crash pleaded, "Nina, calm down."

Nina hissed as she stated, "Calm down?! Calm down!? He killed most of the mutants and took over the world!"

Cortex perked up and asked, clearly confused, "I did?"

Nina answered, "You did!"

Crash calmly took the initiative and stated, "Alright, that's enough." He turned to Cortex and said, "Listen, we need to find Aku-Aku. Think if you can and try to remember. Where is he?"

Cortex closed his eyes and tried to remember but that's when a few things came back to him.

...

-Flashback-

**_Phoenix's POV_ **

_That evening, I was introduced to all of Cortex's old cronies and saw a picture of him. Who was he? Why did I..._

_"Excuse me."_

_I turned and saw N. Gin standing there behind me. There was a surprise. The second person that hated me today and spat on my mask. 'Well,' I thought, 'I'll give him something that he'll REALLY hate.'_

_"Yes N. Gin," I stated, looking at the rocket scientist._

_"I wanted to talk to you," he replied, looking curious._

_I looked curious as I asked, "About what?"_

_N. Gin answered, "About what you plan to do. The Bandicoots give us trouble time and time again. Why do you think you can take them out so easily?"_

_I looked at him and evilly stated, "Cause unlike that weakling Cortex, I won't be soft."_

_N. Gin turned around as he replied, "Well, Neo was twice the man you'll ever be."_

_As he started to walk away, I grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold. N. Gin started to struggle against my grip, choking._

_I told him, coldly, "Don't you dare compare me to him. I will NEVER be a weakling like him." N. Gin continued to struggle as I added, "And the next time you compare me to him, your punishment will be FAR worse." As I said that, I made my voice cold and as threateningly as I could. And judging by N. Gin's frightened face, it was working. I let go of him as he started to gasp for air. Oh how I loved that sound. I added, "I'm not afraid to kill any minion that disobeys or fails me. Better keep that in mind."_

_I walked off, smirking evilly. Oh did that ever feel good._

-End of Flashback-

...

Cortex grabbed a beam of the castle, in much shock. He did that to Nicholas? Oh god why did he do that? N. Gin had been his friend since his days at the Academy of Evil. They had gotten through those trying times together and yet Cortex decided to ask N. Brio to be his right hand man. But N. Gin never gave up his friendship with Cortex. _'W-what did I do,'_ Cortex thought, scared and shocked.

Crash looked at Cortex as he asked, a bit concerned, "Cortex?"

Cortex had his hand over his chest - swearing that he was having a heart attack - answered, breathing shallowly, "Oh my god, what did I do? I attacked N. Gin with my own bare hands..."

Nina turned on her heel as she crossed her arms across her chest and whispered, coldly, "That's not all you did..."

Crash shot her a look in disapproval as he went over to Cortex and softly stated, "Don't worry about it. Right now, we've got to stop Uka-Uka's madness."

"Did you call?"

Crash, Cortex, and Nina spun around and saw the evil mask that started it all...Uka-Uka.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Cliffhangers left and right! Man, things are getting good. Can Cortex pull it together? Can our heroes defeat Uka-Uka? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My Dad was in town the past four days and I wanted to spend time with him. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that old saying: 'From the ashes of Phoenix, we shall rise.' What if a fire caused Crash and Cortex to come together as friends again? Obliviously an alternate universe, set during Crash of the Titans (after Nina was defeated) and a new villain arises. Can Crash save the day?

Crash, Cortex, and Nina stared at Uka-Uka. Nina wasn't too thrilled seeing the evil mask and neither was Cortex. Crash was the only one that stood at the ready, expecting anything.

Nina hissed, "What do you want?"

Uka-Uka chuckled evilly as he stated, "Don't you get it, Nina? I don't want anything. EXCEPT FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Cortex shouted, "RUN!"

Nina and Crash didn't need to be told twice as Uka-Uka used his dark magic to create himself a body for him to control. It was like the ice version but instead of ice, it was made out of the purest and strongest dark magic. Crash paled at this as he remembered...Mecha Bandicoot. _'I wonder if Coco has finished the repairs on Mecha Bandicoot,'_ Crash thought, as he kept running, _'There's only one way to find out.'_ Uka-Uka continued to follow them, throwing dark spheres of magic at them. Cortex and Nina went one way as Crash ran out.

"I'll be back!" He promised his best friend.

 _'I hope,'_ he thought. Cortex and Nina kept running, eventually ducking in a hallway.

"Okay, I think we lost him," Cortex stated.

"I still barely trust you," Nina huffed, turning on her heel.

"Oh come on," Cortex protested, "What in the name of God did I supposedly do to you?"

"What did you do?!" Nina hissed, looking at him angrily. "You stood in the Doominator, you died in an explosion, there a new bad ass villain that takes your place, and it turns out that YOU were the bad ass villain the entire time!"

Cortex stated, firmly, "You listen here, niece of mine."

Nina interrupted, "Oh sure, here it comes, the lie of the century."

Cortex started to protest, "Listen here..."

That's when a flash came to him.

...

-Flashback-

_**Phoenix's POV** _

_I was on the roof, after attacking N. Gin. Boy, that was fun. However, that's when I sensed something behind me. I heard a light swoosh as I quickly moved my head. That's when I saw Nina's grappling hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her gapping at my skill. 'Oh, she hasn't seen nothing yet,' I thought, smirking. That's when I ran towards her in a fast fashion as she did a rolling kick. I went underneath the kick, bringing out a long knife. I saw her pale as I stabbed her right in the stomach. Oh man did that feel good. Nina groaned as she dropped to the ground in pain, clutching he stomach. I walked over to her as she was bleeding pretty badly._

_"Funny," I said, in a dark and cold voice, "Out of all the people that I met...I never thought YOU would be the one to attack me."_

_"So you knew one of us was coming," she asked, sounding like she was getting mad and weak._

_"My money was on N. Gin but you were my second choice," I answered, looking at her. Nina snarled as I smirked evilly. Oh this was going to be a fun kill. All of the sudden, Nina used her grappling hand, to try and punch me but I caught her punch. Her eyes widen with horror. Dear God, how I loved that. I added, "My dear sweet Nina...how horrible it must be for you."_

_She spat, "What do you mean?"_

_I explained, "Well, your uncle did himself in. And now you are doing the exact same thing."_

_She stated, coldly, "I am not anything like my uncle."_

_I knew that was coming as I replied, "I know. Your will is much more stronger than his. I would like to keep you alive for my own...purposes." She paled. Oh God, her reaction is just too good. I added, "You will be my assistant. Tell me who is betraying me and such."_

_She hissed, "I would never rat out on my friends!"_

_I looked at her and stated, "Maybe not but if you don't, you'll be going to hell just like your uncle."_

_She snarled. Oh this was completely amazing. She probably thought that I was the worst person in the universe. ...like I hadn't heard that before. Anyways, having her work for me would work out in my favor. No one would ever expect her working for me. Before she was about to give me her answer, N. Gin came over and grabbed her._

_"Hey," Nina protested._

_"You can bitch at me later," N. Gin stated, as he ran._

_As I watched them go, I snarled a bit. I would have to deal with THAT trash later._

-End of Flashback-

...

Cortex looked at Nina in total and utter horror, not believing that he did THAT to his own niece.

He started to say, "Nina... I..."

As he remembered the words that she hated him, all of the sudden, Uka-Uka destroyed the hallway where the two of them were hiding. Cortex went in front of his niece, ready for anything.

Uka-Uka stated, "Time for you two do die!"

Cortex braced for anything but that's when he felt the ground shake. He looked and saw Mecha Bandicoot behind Uka-Uka.

Crash was at the controls as he hissed, "Leave them alone!"

Cortex breathed, "Crash!"

Nina wondered, "Where did he get that from?"

Uka-Uka hissed, "Hey! That's NO fair!"

Nina yelled, "Crash, get him while you have a chance!"

Crash responded, "You can count on me, Nina!"

With that, Crash fired a varge of missiles at Uka-Uka. Uka-Uka dodged them, launched a dark magic sphere. Crash dodged it quickly, using Mecha Bandicoot's chainsaw. Uka-Uka's dark magical body felt that blow and the one that came right after it. That's when Uka-Uka quickly fled. Crash looked him as he fled, growling.

...

A few days later, the world was free but the threat of Uka-Uka was still around. Plus, the scars of Phoenix was still evident all around...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: And that is where I leave it. Which means one thing: sequel! So I shall return with the sequel to this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
